Fantasy of Revolution
Fantasy of Revolution is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 39th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 81st case of the game. It takes place in Turkey and Russia. Plot Upon finding that Sofia of Girona's prison van is hijacked the player together with Habib and Luka went to Sochi to find the van and Sofia. Searching through the city the player noticed a news where is reported a car crash on the edge of the city. The team went quickly there where they found the van but also the head of Sofia. On the start of the new murder the team bumped into scientist Sabrina Wellpower that was a suspect in the investigation before this. The player also found a map to the secret nuclear shelter where they found a torso of Sofia, concluded that the murder weapon is a guillotine and reasons to have Dionisio and Elena Repkova as suspects in the investigation. When Katarina finished with the inspection of Sofia's head and torso she concluded that the killer knows French by French death threat on her head and that uses carbolic soap by traces on her torso. Later on, while the team tried to understand who would've torn Sofia apart, they were informed by Josip that local police wants to confiscate the EIP's plane. They quickly went to the airport only to find that Roberto Dias gave them a tip about the dead body inside. Roberto said that is just a business before leaving in his limo. The team still decided to search their plane where they found another piece of victim's body, this time her hands. As well, they discovered that geology scientist Cleopatra Dimitrovska lurked around their jet. When the player restored a bizarre drawing about victim from Dionisio whey knew that they need to talk with him again. He said that while he enjoyed his trip the victim hit him by accident while running from a van and didn't say sorry, but because his dad say that hitting women is something that can't be done he decided to release his anger by killing her on a picture. The team also interrogated Sabrina again when they found that she broke victim's award for "best scientist". She said that Sofia won only because she was a princess and that award belong to her. After the interrogation the team swapped to a local cafe where they decided to recap the case and see where last part of Sofia's body, her legs, could be. In that time they got a call from Chief Wilson who said that someone demolished the team's jet. The team back there only to find a half-demolished jet and unable to flight anywhere. As well, they quickly discovered that Elena was inside the jet crying over the prison suit the victim wore. She said that she never had an opportunity to express her love towards her and it seems that she never will because she died before she could've told anything to her. Also, the approached Roberto again when they found that he indeed been in their jet. He said that he just entered to pick up what's him because he knew that the team has his ruby crown that the victim stone from him. On the end they spoke with Cleopatra after finished her foreign soil inside the jet. She said that she just wanted to inspect the scene and see if they have any rocks or soils from Spain because she got banned from Spain after accidentally throwing the mud on, in that time, princess Sofia. With all collected evidence the team went to arrest Sabrina Wellpower. She died that she killed Sofia but after all the pressure the team put on her she cracked and confessed. She said that she killed her to prove her loyalty. When Habib asked to whom, she replied that she needed to show her loyalty to Lion. she continued and said that she wanted to join LEGION and be something in their new modeled world and not just apiece of dust and past. She explained that Lion personally wanted from her to torn a weak link apart, but leaving her alive before beheading her and then tear her into pieces and play a game with the team. Suddenly, she put a psycho smile on her face continuing to explain that she hesitated on first but the pain she felt when she ripped her arms off made her to feel superior and powerful, finally feeling that LEGION's blood runs through her veins. She started to laugh creepy and said that she enjoyed in a play but also that the player will miss her when LEGION take over the world. Ont he trial, Judge Andrich sentenced her to life in Fario's most secured asylum. Post-trial, Luka approaches Habib and the player and congratulated them on a good investigation and said that that Zeynep wants to have a word with him and the player. Zeynep said that she finally tracked down Omer's phone, and by his phone location he is in abandon nuclear shelter. Luka, with the player, went there, but they found no signs of Omer except for his phone. After the analyzes of his phone, Zeynep with a sigh said that Omer was too careful and deleted everything from his phone, but that he didn't delete the activity. She said that his last activity before throwing the phone was next to the team's jet. The team went there and found a coded message that per Zeynep is from Omer and that the message says that we are late as he will officially join LEGION in tonight initiations of new members. In the meantime, in EIP's headquarters entered Hasuro Haku, an old all from The player's beginnings. Hasuro said that he sadly didn't come for a reunion but because he has a news and that news are that LEGION progress quickly and that they started to be active in Asia as well, but that situation is controllable and offered the help to make European situation more controllable. Chief Wilson, approached in that time and said that he is grateful for offering a help in such a devastation situation and said that he and the player can go and see if everything left to be picked up from a hijacked prison van, which for Hasuro woke up old memories. As they approached the van, they found a broken gold pieces. After restoring it they found that is some kind of old expensive necklace so they gave it to Adolf for analyzes. Adolf confirmed that the necklace was an old symbol of LEGION's leadership and that belong to Lion but that it was recently touched and probably broken by Dionisio. Dionisio apologized and said that someone dropped necklace near the van and when he tried to pick it up the necklace just broke, but he also said that he saw a person that by his description looked like Cleopatra. When the team back to her lair to question her they found that is part of LEGION and that her purpose there is to poison all the soil int he whole Europe creating a mass death of the fauna and make people even more poor before their final doom. The team quickly took her to Judge Andrich who sentenced her to life imprisonment. After everything, inside the breakroom Habib said that he will go to follow Omer and arrest him before the initiation starts. Even with thoughts that is a bad idea, Chief Wilson allowed him to do that. Couple of days later, Habib called the team and said that Omer is dead, wanting from Luka and the player to come to Moscow ASAP. Summary 'Victim' * Sofia of Girona (Beheaded and torn into pieces) 'Murder Weapon' * Guillotine 'Killer' * Sabrina Wellpower Suspects SWellpowerC39STE.png|Sabrina Wellpower DionisioC39STE.png|Dionisio ERepkovaC39STE.png|Elena Repkova RDiasC39STE.png|Roberto Dias CDimitrovskaSTE.png|Cleopatra Dimitrovska Quasi-Suspect(s) ZKayaQSTE.png|Zeynep Kaya HHakuQSTE.png|Hasuro Haku Killer's Profile * The Killer knows French. * The Killer uses carbolic soap. * The Killer likes gardening. * The Killer has scratches. * The Killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Car Crash (Clues: Headhead, Torn map, Folder) *Examine Torn Map (Result: Map; New Crime Scene: Abandon Nucler Shelter) *Examine Folder (Result: Name; New suspect: Sabrina Wellpower) *See why Sabrina left her folder at the car crash site (Prerequisite: Name found) *Investigate Abandon Nucler Shelter (prerequisite: Map recovered; Clues: Torsotorso, Toolbox, Earpiece) *Examine Toolbox (Picture; New Suspect: Dionisio) *Examine Earpiece (Result: Elena's earpiece; New Suspect: Elena Repkova) *Ask Dionisio what he does in Sochi (Prerequisite: Picture found) *Ask Elena why she did in the secret bunker (Prerequisite: Earpiece found) *Autopsy Sofia's head (12:00:00) *Autopsy Sofia's torso (12:00:00) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 2 *Question Roberto Dias why he tried to sabotage the investigation (Profile Updated: Roberto known French and uses carbolic soap; New Crime Scene: EIP's Jet) *Investigate EIP's Jet (Prerequisite: Roberto interrogated; Clues: Handshands, EIP's Voice recorder) *Examine Sofia's hands (Result: Mud) *Examine EIP's voice recorder (Result: New Suspect's voice; New Suspect: Cleopatra Dimitrovska) *See what Cleopatra Dimitrovska did near the official police plane (Prerequisite: Voice recognized; Profile Updated: Cleopatra known French) *Analyze Mud (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer likes gardening; New Crime Scene: Prison Van) *Investigate Prison Van (Prerequisite: Mud analyzed; Clues: Shredded paper, Broken frame) *Examine Shredded paper (Result: Drawing of a dead victim) *Examine Broken Frame (Result: Best scientist award) *See why Dionisio draw a murder of the victim (Prerequisite: Paper restored; Profile Updated: Dionisio known French, uses carbolic soap and likes gardening) *Analyze Best scientist Award (12:00:00) *Question Sabrina why she broke the victims's award (Prerequisite: Award analyzed; Profile Updated: Sabrina knows French, uses carbolic soap and likes gardening) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Investigate Demolished Cockpit (Clues: Broken stone, Security camera, Broken brooch, Soil) *Examine Broken stone (Result: Killer's message) *Examine Security camera (Result: Footage) *Examine Broken brooch (Result: Snake's brooch) *Examine Soil (Result: Swiss soil) *See why Elena cried over victim's prison suit (Footage watched; Profile Updated: Elena uses carbolic soap) *Question Roberto what he did in the team's jet (Prerequisite: Snake's brooch analyzed; Profile Updated: Roberto likes gardening) *Ask Cleopatra why she entered the team's jet (Prerequisite: Soil recognized; Profile Updated: Cleopatra uses carbolic soap and likes gardening) *Analyze Killer's message (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Guillotine) *Investigate Guillotine(Prerequisite: Killer's message analyzed; Clues: Guillotine's blade, Legslegs) *Examine Guillotine's blade (Result: Hair) *Examine Sofia's legs (Result: Cream) *Analyze Hair (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blond hair) *Analyze Cream (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Last Chance for Justice 5! Last Chance for Justice 5 *See what Zeynep wants *Get reunion with Hasuro Haku *Investigate Abandon Nuclear Shelter (Prerequisite: Zeynep interrogated; Clues: Pile of dirt) *Investigate Prison Van (Prerequisite: Hasuro interrogated; Clues: Broken gold) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Omer's phone) *Examine Broken gold (Result: Gold necklace) *Analyze Omer's phone (03:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Analyze Gold necklace (06:00:00) *Investigate EIP's Jet (Prerequisite: Omer's phone analyzed; Clues: Origami) *Question Dionisio where he found the necklace (Prerequisite: Gold necklace analyzed) *See what Cleopatra has to do with LEGION (Prerequisite: Dionisio interrogated; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Examine Origami (Result: Coded message) *Analyze Coded message (06:00:00; Reward: LEGION's helmet) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:Turkey and Russia (STE) Category:All Fanmade Cases